


Serpentine smooches

by Riverdalechonis



Series: Stories Of Toni Topaz [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, LGBT, Toni is cute, awkward preteen kisses, not enough fan fictions just about Toni, young Toni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdalechonis/pseuds/Riverdalechonis
Summary: Toni has kissed a few peopleTRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE AND NON-CONCENTING SEXUAL ACTIVITY BUT NO RAPE





	1. Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Includes underage sex, but not too graphic.
> 
> See summery for trigger warnings

Toni was a tender age of 5 when she had her first kiss. A boy, with dark, shaggy hair had helped her out of the muddy puddle she had just been pushed into by her older cousin ( he wasn’t her real cousin, her daddy’s friend’s son). He had run off after roughly pushing the young girl into the mud and shouting at her that “girls are ugly and dumb”. 

The stranger had introduced himself to her with a funny name. Sweet Pea. Like the vegetable. He laughed when she had said that. 

“Fanks for helpin’ me” Toni said 

“No problem” He’d replied “we can be friends now”

This prompted Toni to quickly lean up and peck her new friend on the mouth. Sweet Pea had blushed tomato red and murmured something unintelligible. 

“Why did you do that?” He said 

“We’re friends. And friends kiss each other”

“Okay”


	2. Fangs

The next time little Toni kissed someone was when she was 7 years old. Her daddy had left the previous year and she would often come home (if a scratched up trailer could be called home) to see her mother lying on the sofa, with beer bottles, cigarettes and white powder litering the coffee table. 

Sweet Pea had introduced Toni to a boy called Fangs. Well his real name was Fogarty but he said he hated that name. 

Sweet Pea had met Fangs at the small basketball court near the high school. He’d then introduced the boy to his best friend Toni. 

From then on the three of them had been inseparable. Her boys were there for her when her daddy left and, in turn she was there when Fangs’ grandpa died and Sweet Pea’s mom attempted suicide. 

That night they were in Fangs’ trailer having one of their regular sleepovers, playing truth or dare. 

“Fangs, truth or dare?” Sweet Pea said

“Ummmm, truth!” Fangs giggled

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” The tall boy asked. 

“EW! Nooo, girls are yuck!” He said giggling again and waving his hands around 

“Hey! Stop I’m a girl!” Toni pouted at him 

“Yeah but you’re not a proper girl” Fangs countered 

“Yes I am!” Toni shouted 

“Girls aren’t yuck” Sweet Pea said “they’re nice” 

Toni beamed at him, grinning with one of her front teeth missing. 

“What, have YOU kissed a girl?” Fangs asked incredulously 

“Yes!” Sweet Pea said with an air of supiriority. 

“WHO?!” Fangs shouted

“Toni of course” The tall boy replied

“What?! You two kissed?” He shouted and Toni nodded. 

“Why?” He asked

“Coz that’s what friends do” Toni said simply 

“No it’s not. That’s gross” Fangs said

Toni huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. Ask me a dare!” She said to Sweet Pea, who smiled mischievously. 

“I dare you to kiss fangs” he said “on the mouth” 

“Nooooooo” the other boy squealed

“Stop Fangs. It’s what friends do. Anyway it’s just a dare!”

She quickly leaned over to him and puckered her lips onto his. As soon as she leaned back, Fangs started spluttering and coughing. Toni glared at him while Sweet Pea laughed his head off. 

“I don’t really like kissing” Fangs said 

Toni chuckled too after that, and they all just ended up laughing for another 10 minutes.


	3. Original Character

Toni is 9 when her mother overdoses on heroin. She comes home one day after school to find her mom slumped on the sofa, with blue lips and a needle in her arm. 

She quickly ran to her mom and pulled the needle from her arm, shaking the older woman. 

“Mommy! Please” 

Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled to her moms purse. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialled 911. 

After that everything was a blur. 

Next thing she knew, a woman with a soft smile was taking her from the hospital and to a trailer where an uncle she’d never met lived. 

It had been a few weeks she was placed with her uncle and she’d already made friends with the boy next door. 

His name was Noah. He had light brown, curly hair and a boyish charm to match his mischievous smile. 

They spend a lot of time together in Noah’s trailer as his brother is usually out, which means they can watch whatever they want on TV. 

This is what they’re doing when Noah kisses her. They’re lying on the sofa, Toni’s head is under his chin, with a thick blanket over them. 

“T? Look at me for a sec” he says suddenly 

“Huh?” She Asked still staring at the TV. 

He holds her chin and turns her head to his, quickly putting his lips to hers. She quickly pulls back. 

“What’re you doing?” She said 

“What? I thought you said friends were supposed to kiss each other” he said smirking 

“Oh... yeah” she said. 

He smiles at her before refocusing his attention on the TV. Toni can’t help feeling like maybe friends aren’t supposed to kiss each other. 

 

Sorry it’s a bit of a mess. I started it but didn’t reslly know how to finish, but I didn’t wanna just delete it. 

Please comment and leave kudos❤️


	4. Sabrina

Toni’s never really had many female friends. Growing up on the southside without any siblings and descending from a long line of serpents (which is mostly made up of men) means she doesn’t get the chance to get close with any girls. 

She hangs around Sweet Pea and Fangs at school, which then extends to Noah when they get back to the trailer park. 

So no, Toni has never really had female friends. 

That is, until Sabrina Spellman moves to Riverdale. She takes Toni’s breath away as soon as the brunette lays eyes on her. She has shoulder length, golden hair. Blue/green eyes that Toni could only describe as mesmerising, and skin that looked as soft as candy floss. 

The two became friends quickly, when Fangs intoduced the blonde because he was her peer mentor. 

Sabrina was kind and sweet and polite, but Toni could tell there was some underlying edge there. She knew this girl wasn’t all smiles and giggles. 

Toni was 10 when she first kissed a girl. 

She will never forget it. Sleepovers were common to Toni. She often spent many nights at her friends, hoping to get away from her loud, drunk, sometimes violent uncle. So Toni had jumped at the opertunity to sleep at her only female friends house. 

They were at Sabrina’s apartment (The Spellman family were among the few southsiders to not live in a trailer), in her small bedroom. Snow White was playing in the background while the girls played silly games. 

“Toni have you ever kissed anyone?” Sabrina asked sighing, lying down on the bed

“Um yeah. Why?” Toni said coming to lay next to the blonde. 

“I heard this boy in class talking about it. He said it was really good. Is it really good?” She looked Toni in the eyes. Said girl frowned and thought hard. 

“Well it’s not really bad. But it’s not amazing” she said giggling “have you ever kissed anyone”

“Um... n-no” Sabrina said blushing. 

“Oh” Toni said, feeling awkward 

“But I would like to at some point” She said enthusiasticly. 

“I’m sure you will soon” Toni said looking at the small TV at the foot of the bed. 

Sabrina didn’t take her eyes off Toni’s face. 

“Can I kiss you?” She said quietly 

Toni looked at her startled. Send frowned deeply. 

“You can’t kiss me!!” Toni said loudly “were both girls!” 

“So?” Sabrina said confused 

“B-but only boys can kiss girls!” The brunette girl said, also confused 

“No! Toni you’re being silly. Girls can kiss girls and boys can kiss boys. It’s okay” she said comfortingly 

“I thought only boys and girls can kiss” Sabrina giggled at Toni’s frown. 

“Nope. See?” Sabrina said before leaning in and connecting their lips. Neither girl pulled away for several seconds. 

When they parted Toni blushed and looked down, very shy. 

“I think I might like kissing girls more than boys” she said tentatively. 

“Me too” Sabrina giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni’s kind of homophobia is due to her not being educated on sexuality and lack of representation in the media at that time. 
> 
> Thank you sm for 30 kudos! It means so much to me. 
> 
> Also later in the chapter become darker so if you don’t want to see that please comment and I will rethink my chapters. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment what you like about the story.


	5. Original Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni joins the serpents and some creepy dude thinks he’s entitled to her. FP and SweetPea save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: swearing, non con, but overall no rape, underage drinking. 
> 
> If any of this triggers you please skip this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment x

Toni Topaz does the serpent dance at 13. 

Her little knees shake as she walks on stage, dressed only in a skimpy bra and matching black skirt. 

She stares at the same spot on the wall as she twirls her young body around the pole. 

As soon as she’s done she scurries off the stage into SweetPea’s arms. He holds her close after wrapping his own new serpent jacket around her. 

“It’s okay T. It’s over” he whispers into her hair, heart breaking when he feels her shoulders shake. 

After half an hour of moping, she pulls herself together. 

“Sweets, get me a drink!” She says suddenly 

“Tiny, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Fangs says, from his place on the couch next to her

“I’m a big girl Fangs. I can look after myself” she replies, taking the shot SweetPea hands her, ignoring Fangs’ apprehensive look. 

2 hours later, Toni is off her face, to the point of blacking out. 

SweetPea is holding her up as she tries to dance with the other guys and girls. 

At first she was grinding with this girl, Leila who is only 2 years older than her. Then another guy pulled her into him, again only a couple years older, before SweetPea intervenes. 

She’d kissed a couple people since Sabrina and had even lost her virginity to a boy in her math class last month. 

“Come on Toni” he said pulling her away by the waist. 

“N-no. I wanna.... say- stay” She slurred, leaning her head backwards on SweetPea’s shoulder. 

“Okay T” he said putting her on the couch “you wait here. Ima go tell FP we’re leaving. And I’ll get our jackets. Stay here” he said before walking towards the serpent king. 

Toni’s vision is blurry, meaning she can barely make out who flopped next to her. The guy looks at her for a second, then looks away, huffing. 

“What’s wrong?” Toni askedleaning into him

“See that girl over there, making out with that guy? That’s my girlfriend. Well ex now” he said

“Awww that s-sucks” she pouted like she was talking to a baby

The guy looked at her again, raking his eyes up her body (which was now covered by ripped jeans and a band tshirt. Casual). 

“You’re the girl who just did the serpent dance” he said, not as a question but as a statement 

Toni leaned back into the couch closing her eyes and hummed “mhm”

“How old are you?” He said, lifting an eyebrow 

“Mmm 30” She said and started giggling uncontrollably “I I mean 13. One three” she whispered to him. 

“13?” He smirked and she nodded 

“You?” She said looking at him with half closed eyes

“24” he said and she nodded again “do you wanna drink?” He said

“I probably shouldn’t...” she said

“Oh go on” he said smirking “it’ll be fine”

He went up to the bar and quickly returned with a can of cheap beer. He handed it to her and she took a big gulp. He laughed. 

“Steady on” he said still chuckling. 

After a couple more sips she started feeling woozy. Her eyelids felt very heavy and her finger tips were tingling. 

“I I nee- I need ssleep” she slurred, her tongue was suddenly numb. 

“Okay come on. I’ll take you to sleep” with that he lifted her up and all but carried her to the back room. He dropped her on the sofa and quickly shed his serpent jacket. 

Toni couldn’t even keep her eyes open anymore. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry. 

“Water” she choked out, opening her eyes to see the guy opening his jeans zipper. 

“I’ll get you water. Just as soon as I finish this” he pulled down her jeans and scrunched her tshirt up to uncover her bra. 

“No. No I I want wat-water” she murmured. He quickly silenced her with a kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip with harsh teeth and sucked. She tried to pull away but her grabbed her jaw with both hands. 

This kiss was not like any she had before. Before they were either kisses you have with your best friends or experimental kisses. This kiss filled her with dread and fear. He made his way to her jaw and down her throat before he heard a voice right outside the back room. 

“I think you might have left them out the back” he heard the voice of the serpent king, FP Jones as the door swung open. “Aww man. Why’d you have to do that here, Granger!” He said. Then he saw who the guy was on top of and froze. 

“What the fuck?!” He shouted moving forward to rip the older guy off Toni, who was now completely passed out. 

“FP, what’s wro-“ SweetPea said as he walked in, also freezing at the sight of his best friend in the couch, passed out and half naked. Then he gaze went to FP who was currently punching Granger in the face repeatedly. 

He ran to Toni and quickly pulled up her jeans and her shirt down. 

“Oh fuck! Toni! Toni listen to me. Wake up” he said lifting her face and gently slapping her cheek.  
“Fucker drugged her!” He said to FP who leaned back panting. 

When SweetPea looked to him he saw his bloody knuckles and Granger’s face all battered. 

“Hes knocked out. How’s toni?” He said standing up and walking over to them. 

“He drugged her. How do we wake her up?” He said 

“Get her some water” he said crouching down in front of the small girl. He grabbed her jaw and squeezed her mouth so it’s open. 

A couple hours later Toni was lying on SweetPea’s bed thinking. 

Maybe kissing wasn’t as good as she thought it was.


	6. Joaquin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni kisses Joaquin, to help him. Because friends help friends. And friends kiss friends.

Joaquin moved to riverdale a couple months after Toni did the serpent dance. She’s tried to get the feeling of that mans body out of her mind, but he still lurks in her nightmares. 

Joaquin is nice, polite and edgy.

He fits perfectly into their little group. 

Toni, SweetPea, fangs, Joaquin and their new serpent friend Charlotte. 

The five of them do basically everything together. Toni and charlotte are close, being two of the small amount of female serpents. 

However, when FP sends only Joaquin and Toni on a serpent mission, it goes to shit. 

They get caught up in a fight with the ghoulies and are too injured to run when Keller gets there. 

They’re taken to a holding cell at 2:30 am and it’s here they kiss. 

“You ever kissed a girl T?” He asked. They’re both sitting on the floor, staring at the bars. 

“Yeah. This girl Sabrina. She left before you came” she said whistfully 

“So you like girls?” He asked, looking at her 

“I think I like both. I like boys, but I really like girls” she said looking at him back “is there a word for that?”

“Bisexual” He said 

“You ever kissed a guy?” She asked 

“No, I think I want to though” he said, looking down embarrassed.

Toni smiles 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about” she said 

“Can I kiss you to see?” He said suddenly. Toni raises her eyebrows. 

Friends kiss friends. 

“Sure. And if you do decide you like guys and not girls, I won’t be too offended” she chuckles and leans in. 

Their lips connect and they kiss for about 20 seconds before Toni pulls away. She looks at him expectantly 

“I think... I think I might be .. gay” he said and Toni smiles before pulling him into a hug. 

 

They go to juvie for two months because apparently some ghoulie was in a coma, almost dead. Toni has no idea how that happens but whatever. 

Juvie is the worst experience of her life. But she does it with Joaquin. And he helps her, holds her. 

Just like she helped and held him in that cell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context into the tughead kiss. It’s gonna be the canon situation but I’m gonna try and reason it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really don’t like tughead just skip this chapter. But leave kudos anyway because I’m thirsty ;)

Jughead Jones. 

Toni would be lying if she said she didn’t find him attractive. Although it was probably his passion for true crime, which she shares, that drew her to him. 

She helps him with his initiation. 

Gets frustrated with him when he thinks his north side friends will still be there for him after he becomes a serpent. 

Is proud of him for getting up after SweetPea batters him with his brass knuckles. 

She feels like rolling her eyes when she sees his lost face as she cleans him up and tattoos him later that night in the trailer. 

“Cmon jones! Cheer up, you’re a serpent now. Time to celebrate” she said, holding up a bottle of cheap vodka. 

When he remains silent she huffs. Deciding not to tell him ‘she told him so’, Toni sits next to him at the table. 

“You’re gonna have a hard time, hiding that from Betty” she said, nodding towards his tattoo. 

She doesn’t know exactly what went down with the couple, or even if they’re still together, but she’s guessing probably not and it was probably ugly. 

“I think that’s a non issue now” he said, confirming her suspicions. 

Her compassionate heart breaks when she sees his glassy eyes. She doesn’t really know what to do. 

So she kisses him. 

No ones ever really comforted her apart from SweetPea after her initiation and the sexual assault. 

She doesn’t know what the protocol is and she just wants to make him feel better. 

He kisses back hard. And pulls Toni into his lap. 

Toni knows she serving as his rebound, she knows it’s nothing emotional. 

But she finds she doesnt mind. 

Because maybe she needs comforting too. 

They’re still just kids. 

They made their way to the bed. 

Toni helped him out with her trained hands. 

He felt her up a bit. 

Then she insisted they went to bed. 

Jughead let her take the bed, as her uncle had texted her earlier telling her she wasn’t to come back to his trailer for the week. 

The next morning they go to pops and jughead pays. 

He’s a good friend, one she wants to keep around. 

Except she doesn’t think she’ll be kissing this friend again.


End file.
